


The Twins of the Hunt

by imapirahana98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance AU Month 2019, Percy Jackson AU, She could arm wrestle you and anybody into the table, i love Maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: “GET IN THE CAR!” His mom yells, blood dripping down the side of her face and voice frantic.Lance runs into the open side door, followed closely by his twin sister Esme.And that's just the beginning of their adventures. Also what the heck is a half-blood?





	The Twins of the Hunt

“GET IN THE CAR!” His mom yells, blood dripping down the side of her face and voice frantic.

 

Lance runs into the open side door, followed closely by his twin sister Esme.

 

Before they can even close the door, their mom floors the accelerator and Lance’s face high-fives the back of the seat. Esme lands on top of him, smushing his face further into the seat.

 

Well… you might be wondering how they got here. Lance isn’t entirely sure he knows himself. He remembers walking home from school like normal, listening to his spotify when something had run into him knocking him to the ground. He had gone down with a yelp, and when he looked up to see his attacker, the only thing he saw was sharp claws slashing towards his face.

 

Lance didn’t even have time to think, the only thing that saved him was the arrow that came out of nowhere piercing through the monsters thick skin. The monster let out a sickening screech as golden liquid seeped from the arrow wound. Another arrow and the monster disintegrated into a golden dust that coated Lance’s shocked form.

 

And now he was getting that golden dust all over the floor of his mom’s minivan. Grunting, he pushed Esme off of him, and reached to pull the door closed fully. When it was, he sat back, heart beating at a galloping pace.

 

Esme’s voice shook as she asked, “Mom what was that?!”

 

Their mom didn’t even turn around as she took a hard corner. When they straightened on the road again, they shot off toward the freeway heading toward Long Island South. Lance’s mom kept checking the rear view mirror, making Lance even more nervous.

 

Lance tried asking, “Where are we going?”

 

She still didn’t say anything, knuckles tight on the wheel. Lance and Esme exchanged a worried look, and Lance crawled into the front seat, ready to pull the emergency brake if he needed to.

 

“Mom?” He prompted, peering at the side of her face.

 

His mom glanced over, blood starting to thicken and making her messy appearance even more worrisome. Gritting her teeth, his mom switched lanes then said, “I’m bringing you guys somewhere safe. You’re going to stay their for a while while I sort somethings out.”

 

Lance and Esme exchanged another look. Esme sat forward, arms against the back of the seat. “What sort of place?” She asked.

 

“A safe one.” Their mom helpfully supplied, cutting off a truck and taking a hard exit off the freeway.

 

Lance’s hands flew, one gripping onto the roof handle and the other onto the center console.

 

A minute of tense silence followed, eventually broken by their mom cursing. Her eyes kept darting to the rearview mirror, somehow accelerating even faster down the road. Lance looked into the side mirror, confused when all he could see was a pickup truck being driven very aggressively by a group of high school cheerleaders.

 

Lance knew that some cheerleaders were absolutely ruthless when it came to a bad make up look or when someone on the squad wore the wrong bow, but these girls looked like they were looking for murder.

 

One of them made eye contact with him, and Lance just shrunk down in his seat, trying to hide from those murderous eyes.

 

They rounded a curve in the road sharply, tires squealing as they skid. Farms past by in a blur, all turning into one as they continued to speed along.

 

Suddenly a larger hill loomed in front of them, large telephone pole on top wrapped with dark blue wire.  Instead of turning like normal though, their mom kept the van straight, and Lance only had a chance to yell before the front of the truck scraped along the bottom of the hill, and they were tearing up it. They were losing speed the higher they got, and when they were fifty feet away, his mom slammed on the brakes, throwing Lance forward and nearly colliding with the dashboard.

 

“GET OUT NOW!” Their mom screamed.

 

Lance shoved the door open, more than happy to get off Mr. Toad's Wild ride. His mom sprinted to the trunk, yanking it open and pulling out a large silver bow and quiver. She slung the quiver over her shoulder, knocked an arrow and took aim at the truck barreling up after them. The loosed arrow shot forward with immense power, breaking through the window, and impaling the cheerleader behind the wheel in the eye.

 

As she continued to shoot arrows she yelled, “Get over the top of the hill! Once you’re behind that border you’ll be safe!”

 

Lance looked around, confused. What border was she talking about? There was no visible border that he could see.

 

Esme grabbed his arm though, pulling him up the hill and towards the giant telephone pole. Wait… moving telephone pole?

 

Lance blinked, and it was like those kids toys that switched pictures with each click of a button. Instead of a telephone pole, there was now a _dragon_ standing there. Teeth bared, and eyes focused on the truck. Lance squeaked, only continuing to move from the incessant pull on his wrist.

 

They moved past the dragon, crossing over the top of the hill. Lance turned around when he heard a shout from behind. Their mom was holding her shoulder, blood dripping down it now. One of the cheerleaders had managed to sneak up on her and had… taken a bite of her shoulder? What was happening?!

 

Another cheerleader, pounced onto their mom, and Lance took a step forward ready to help in some way, when a strong grip pulled him back. “Stay here.” A voice commanded.

 

A dark haired teenager, about the same age as Lance ran forward, sword in hand. He sliced through one of the cheerleaders, causing her to burst into the golden dust like the one before.

 

Lance was about to rejoice, but there was a piercing scream, and Lance looked over just in time to see a claw rake across his mother's throat.

 

Lance burst forward, hoping that somehow he could save her. He needed to get her to a hospital as fast as possible, and then he could save her. But just as he reached her, a shining silver mist surrounded her fallen form, and she vanished in a blast of light.

 

Lance fell down, hands searching wildly for nothing that was there. A hand yanked him backward, right out of the path of a swiping claw. The teenager from before hauled Lance to his feet, dragging him towards the top of the hill.

 

Lance struggled, trying to get out of this strangers grip, but the hold was just too tight. The dragon head loomed over them, smoke coming from its massive mouth. Any other day, Lance would have found it the coolest thing ever, but today was turning out to probably be one of the worst days in Lance’s life. The dragon unhinged its jaw, and a stream of liquid fire burst forth, burning the rest of the vampire clawed cheerleaders to a crisp.

 

Esme, was still standing in shock, and all Lance could do was continue to struggle. “Will ya stop struggling?! I’m trying to help you.” The teenager growled in his ear. Lance was about to start struggling even harder, when a hand touched his arm, and suddenly sleepiness doused his entire body. Within a few moments he was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

 

~~~~

 

Lance sat, blinking down at his tea, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Some sort of orientation film was playing, Lance barely able to pay attention to it. So what if he was a so called half blood? He just wanted his mom.

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur, he and Esme were given a tour and spots in the unclaimed cabin. They were given camp clothes and some toiletries. They had dinner when some type of weird horn was blown. When the stars were twinkling, high in the sky, Lance laid down to sleep, simply staring at the wall in front of him unable to process anything that had happened that day.

 

That night he dreamt of his mother. She was laughing, sitting in a cot of some sort drinking hot chocolate and looking at another woman with a friendly familiarity. There were other voices too, but the one he could hear most clearly was a young girls. “Do not mourn her Lance McClain. She is happy and well where she is. It is time for you to embark on your own path now. Good luck little demigod, may the gods be with you.”

 

And then his dream faded into just blackness.

 

  


OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

  


Maria McClain was immortal. Her children didn’t necessarily know that, but the mist helped them to think she looked a lot older than she actually looked. In reality she was locked in time at twenty. But if we were just talking about age, she was somewhere near 560.

 

For the first twenty years of her life she had been trapped in a world that placed no value in woman besides staying at home and taking care of the children. Waiting on a husband that used you for whatever he wanted without regard. She had been able to hold off marriage to anyone for nineteen years. Never finding interest in romantically loving another. She of course had been the outcast, but her family had finally demanded that enough was enough. She had been offered to a brutish type man who claimed that he could ‘tame her wild heart’. Whatever that meant.

 

She had already tried to run away twice, but everytime she thought she had made it out free, they found her and dragged her back.

 

Now she was on house arrest. Forced to stay inside until she was forced onto someone she had absolutely no interest in. What even was marriage anyway? Other people talked of love, and she never really understood what they were saying. Of course she knew what love was...at least she thought she did. She loved her sister, but she just couldn’t ever see herself tied down to another person like so many other people were.

 

She closed her eyes, tilting her head up and praying to any god that would listen to her. Honestly, she would be fine living alone in a forest for the rest of her life. ...would she though? Yes she didn’t want to be in a romantic or sexual relationship with anyone, but she still wanted to have relationships with people. She liked to spend time with her little sister, and go hunting in the woods with Aaron when they could sneak out together.

 

But if she had to give all that up to prevent living a life filled with misery, she would.

 

“Then I have an offer for you.” A girl’s voice said. Maria’s eyes flew open, finding a girl standing in front of her. Dressed in cloaks of silver, bow and quiver attached to her back securely.

 

Maria gaped, but then the girl explained what she was offering. It was almost too good to be true. There was no way she was passing up this opportunity without hesitance she took the oath, “I, Maria McClain, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt.”

 

The girl, the Goddess Artemis, smiled. “I accept.” she said. Immediately a strange silver glow enveloped Maria. There wasn’t really any difference, but it was an indication that all of this wasn’t just a dream.

 

She snuck home, quickly saying goodbye to her sister, getting a secret smile and a whispered ‘good luck’ in return.

 

She turned, joining Artemis at the edge of the woods.

 

She was a Hunter of Artemis, and it was her duty to join the hunt now.

  
  
  


523 years later, they were running a routine rescue mission. They had been setting up camp for the night when one of their wolves had signalled with a piercing howl that something was wrong. With her bow already in hand, Maria ran in the direction of the howl, joined by her fellow hunters. When they arrived at the edge of the cliff, they saw a group of hellhounds stalking towards a figure, cradling something to their chest. The figure took a step back, and twisted their ankle on a tree root. They cried out, falling down and dropping the bundle in their arms.

 

A woman lay on the ground, tears running down her face, as she tried to reach the two crying babies close to her.

 

Maria immediately jumped into action. Notching arrow after arrow, letting them fly and sink into the flesh of the hellhounds. Aniya ran up the right flank, silver lasso twirling. She threw out, securing it around the neck of one hell hound and pulling tight. The sharp metal pointers on the lasso, sunk in, turning the hell hound to dust.

 

One down, four to go. Yukiko ran forward, special hydra arrow ready for release. When she was close enough she let go, and the arrow sailed forward and wrapping two hellhounds together in strong silver wires. The more they struggled the more tangled they got. Maria shot two arrows, sending them back to Tartarus.

 

There were two left, but one was sniffing at the two babies on the ground. It opened its massive jaws, saliva dripping down. Before it could lunge forward, Maria filled it’s mouth with arrows. Sending multiple down its gullet until it dissolved into dust. Yukiko and Aniya finished off the last hell hound.

 

Maria did a quick surveillance check, making sure there was no more danger, then ran up to the mother and babies.

 

Yukiko and Aniya each picked up a baby, holding them a little awkwardly. Maria helped the mother to sit up, already reaching for ambrosia.

 

She placed against the woman's lips, encouraging her to eat it, “Eat this it will help you feel better.”

 

The woman shook her head, still crying she said, “Please! You have to take care of them. Don’t let them grow up like I did.”

 

“You can raise them yourself if you just eat this.” She said gently.

 

The woman shook her head again. “I can not.” Suddenly she reached up, yanking down on Maria’s coat collar. “Swear to me on the River Stix that you will make sure Lance and Esme are well taken for.”

 

Maria just needed to get her to eat this food, and the fastest way was to  just agree. “I swear on the River Stix that they will be well taken care of. Now please eat this.”

 

She pushed the ambrosia against the mothers lips, more insistent now. The mother just shook her head again, “I am mortal.”

 

Maria froze. Oh Styx. She pocketed the ambrosia quickly, standing and throwing the mother into a fireman's carry. She ran back to camp, feeling her blood soak into her jacket. By the time she reached the border though, Thanos had already come to visit.

 

Later that night she sat staring at the small babies. They lay bundled together in a crib they had remodeled one of their cots to use.

 

Maria had no idea what to do.

 

Of course it was at that time, that one of them, the boy Lance she thinks, starts to fuss a bit. Making noises and kicking legs out with a scrunched up face. Before he could start crying, she reached down into the crib, pulling him into her arms. She stood, bouncing a little and making soft shushing noises. He started to quiet down, resting his head on her shoulder, little hand grasping at her shirt, and shoulder and face. She reached up her finger, letting him grab onto it. He held on tightly, not letting go as he settled back into sleep.

 

Maria felt a longing she had felt before pang through her.

 

“They’re Apollo’s ya know.” Artemis’s voice came quietly from behind.

 

Maria turned, seeing Artemis holding out a finger for Esme to grab onto. Artemis cooed, waving the finger around a little. Alarmed, Maria whisper shouted, “Don’t do that! You’re going to wake her up.”

 

Artemis raised an eyebrow, eyes far to old in a face so young.

 

Maria ducked her head, embarrassed for yelling at her goddess like that. Artemis’s quiet laugh makes her lift her head. Artemis smiles fondly looking at her. “Maria, the oath doesn’t exclude familial ties of the non-romantic type. If you wish to raise a family, we will welcome you back with open arms when the time has come. As long as you do not break your oath while doing so, you will remain a Hunter of Artemis.”

 

Maria is shocked, holding Lance tighter as she tries to process the information. Artemis just smiles looking like she already knows what Maria will choose.

 

Within a week, Maria signed the contract for her New York apartment. Lance and Esme were her children now, and she would do anything to protect them.

  


OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*present day*

Lance and Esme soon discovered that there ‘natural talent’ with a bow, as their mother called it, was not as natural as they thought. They were claimed at the same time during the second weeks capture the flag game. Twin glowing laurel wreaths sat upon their brows as their bows transformed from compounds to elegant recurves, and their clothes shifted to long tunics and leather sandals.

 

Coran’s voice wrang out, “Hail Lance and Esme McClain, children of Apollo.”

 

The other campers clapped, the Apollo cabin coming up to welcome their new cabin mates.

 

Off handedly, he could of sworn he saw a nymph lean over to Shiro and say, “If I didn’t know better, I would say they look like Artemis and Apollo.”

 

That night was a blur of celebration, and Lance supposed that if he had to be anywhere, at least he had his sister and a safe place to stay.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

Eventually they get a huge quest that they embark on in hopes of saving their sister camp of Romans from extinction. However there journey is much harder than anyone was anticipating.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Lance breathed heavily, arms shaking from strain. His fingers were bleeding, scraped raw from the bow string. Arm muscles screaming in agony as he tried to fire an arrow. Just one more arrow. He couldn’t even pull it back halfway. Tears filled his eyes, a sob escaping from his chest, frustration and anger swirling together.

 

He tried to move, but his legs were still trapped. Pain flaring out from his knee every time he shifted it.

 

Shiro lay prone on the floor, unmoving. Esme is who knows where. Hunk and Pidge were still trapped in the cage high above banging against the bars uselessly. Allura struggled against the chains trapping her, but without any access to her life force, she was helpless. And Keith, chained to the rock. Struggling and cutting deeper gashes into his skin with each twist.

 

Haggar only grinned, running her fingernails across his forehead. She rasps out, “The more you struggle the more you help me little demigod.”

 

Keith’s eyes blaze with fire, and oh how Lance wishes he could stop his pain.

 

Haggar lifts her hand, clawed fingernails extending into talons. She thrusts her hand down, aiming for Keith’s heart. And Lance cries out, “NO!” as he sees red bloom in her hand.

 

...But it’s not Keith’s blood. It’s hers.

 

A silver arrow sticks out from her hand, pinning it down to the pillar.

 

A figure clothed in silver jumps from a balcony. Two more follow, lasso and bow ready to attack.

 

Lance can’t even breath anymore. This is too much. It’s all too much.

 

His vision goes unfocused as the figures move. He sees a thin silver line reach out towards Haggar. It pulls her back yanking her hand with arrow back too. Haggar screeches, the sharpness echoing off the walls.

 

Everything looks like it’s vibrating. Small undulating ripples of motion that make him feel even more overwhelmed.

 

The third silver figure runs towards him, and he tries to get out once more, but it pulls something in his knee, and he cries out in pain instead. He collapses against the metal work table, not wanting to see his death coming. Hands touch his shoulder, garbled words floating around him. He’s pushed up, and a loud screeching noise pierced through the fog. The pressure against his legs leaves with it, and he collapses forward. Knee unable to hold him up.

 

A strong pair of arms catch him, and they feel familiar somehow. A gentle voice is saying, “It’s alright sweetie, mommas here. I’ve got you. I’ve got you now.”

 

Lance tries to look up, tries to see the face of the person who’s holding him. The figure leans back a little. One hand coming to brush away Lance’s bangs. The young woman in front of him looks so much like his mother that it’s painful. Is this some type of monster that makes you think of what you want most in that very moment? Do they trick you into believing everything is ok then devour you cruely?

 

Lance wriggles, trying to get out of the grip. He doesn’t want to die like this. He would rather die with his friends than with a false sense of comfort.

 

The arms just hold him closer though, impossibly gentle as he tries to push away.

 

“Lance please stop. It’s ok, we’re here to help you ok?”

 

Desperately, at the edge of his tether he shouts out, “NO! You’re not my mom! Get away from me! I’d rather die than think you were my mother.”

 

The arms holding him stiffen, giving Lance the opportunity to push away. He lands flat on his back, air whooshing out in a breath.

 

“Lance, she is telling the truth.” A young girls voice says. Lance struggles to pull breath in, his vision blurry once more. The blurry figure gets closer, and a hand touches Lance’s forehead. His vision clears and Artemis's face stares down at him.

 

Her voice is stern as she says, “Don’t doubt that it is me little demigod. No monster could hold the power I possess and wield before you.”

 

Lance’s gaze flickers to the thing that looks like a young version of his mother. “She is your mother Lance. Maria has been using the Mist to make herself appear older.” Artemis waved her hand, and suddenly his mother’s face was staring at him, eyes desperate and teary. The illusion dropped after a moment, and Artemis continued, “This is her true form. She is a hunter of Artemis.”

 

Lance chokes on a cry, “Momma?”

 

Maria lurches forward, helping Lance sit up and cradling him to her chest. “I’m right here. I’m so sorry Lance. I’m so, so sorry. I love you so much.”

 

She kisses his head, resting her nose in his hair. Lance takes a moment, trying to process that his mother is actually here, that she’s _alive_.

 

One of the hunters comes up to them, helping Keith walk over, “They all need medical attention, we should set up camp and bring them there.”

 

Artemis nods, and the hunter makes a whistling noise. A wolf that Lance hadn’t noticed before, gives a yip in answer then runs out the door.

 

They get everyone untied, and Pidge and Hunk hot wire a truck for them all to take. Maria drives, taking them all to the edge of the nearby forest and helping them all out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A while later, Esme and Lance sit on a cot together sipping on hot chocolate. Maria stares at them worriedly, her babies bruised and hurting was something she never wanted to see. 

 

They keep glancing at her, then looking back down into their chocolates like they are afraid to speak to her. Well that simply won't do.

 

She sighs, moving forward to sit down on the floor in front of them. "I think I owe you two an explanation."

 

They nod hesitantly, eyes roaming over a face much younger than they are used to. 

 

She chuckles a little, "While I do look young, I can assure you I am much older than you think."

 

"25?" Lance says with a small attempt at a smirk.

 

Maria smirks back, "More like 560. But I'll take 25 any day."

 

"You're 560?!" They yell in unison. 

 

"Yes...I think. It get's a little difficult to keep track after a few years." Maria smiles, "Alright now let's get into our mysterious pasts, yes?"

 

"A long time ago in Scotland, a little girl was born in a small farming town. I had a mother and father and a sister. To cut a long story short, I never wished to marry and I was being forced to marry someone. Artemis gave me a way out that I gladly took. Seventeen years ago, we found a young mortal woman being attacked by hellhounds. We defeated the hellhounds, and saved the two babies she had, but we couldn't heal her fast enough to save her. I have always wanted kids, and I made a promise to the young woman before she passed away that I would make sure her children were taken care of. Artemis reminded me that it is not against our rules to raise a family, and so I adopted you two. On the hill when I was about to killed, Artemis saved me and brought me back to the Hunt. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you sooner. I love you two with all my heart, and I will do anything to make sure that you stay safe."

 

Maria breathed, looking over her children's faces for their reactions.

 

Lance was chewing on his lip, a nervous tic that he got from her. Esme was tapping her foot, mulling it over in her head.

 

Finally, Lance says, "If you're some badass hunter why didn't you ever punch Sadie's mom in the face? She was really annoying."

 

That startled a laugh out of Maria. "I can not tell you the amount of times that I almost have. That women needs to learn that the world doesn't fit into her cookie cutter picture of things."

 

Esme grinned, "When we go back to school and they have that fundraiser where parents arm wrestle each other, can you compete and crush everyone to the ground."

 

"Gladly. I would love to see the look of shock on Mr. Brownie's face when I shove his bodybuilder muscles into the table."

 

"Yes!" Lance and Esme cheer in unison.

 

Artemis's voice speaks up from behind them, "I'm not as with times as I pretend to be, but why are you beating up other parents?"

 

Maria blushes, she hadn't meant for her goddess to here that.

 

Esme grumbles out, "Cause they deserve it."

 

Artemis lifts a single brow, stepping forward with a grace unparalleled. "Well perhaps before you go and beat up fellow parents, we should focus on completing this quest of yours? We normally would never help demigods on these silly quests, but I must confess to be quite interested in the children of my brother raised by one of my Hunters. Shall we begin our planning?"

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

And then they go and defeat Zarkon, who was the one causing the demise of Camp Jupiter. They return to camp for the summer, and when school starts up again. Lance and Esme go back to living normal lives.

 

...Well as normal as they can be when there mom likes to keep there reflexes sharp by shooting arrows at them. Also their pet dog turns out to be a wolf. So... there's that.

 

(And when the school fundraiser rolls around, everyone gets so into it that you would think it was an MMA fight rather than a mom showing every other parent who's the strongest.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments so please leave one if you would like :)
> 
> This was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but every time I try to add something, I just don't like it. So I decided that it would be better to just post what I do like. If anyone wants to share their idea with me, I might write them into the story if they inspire me to write!
> 
> Also just realized I was meaning to write Klance into this and just failed. If you squint and tilt your head you might be able to see it...Maybe.
> 
> This is a basic compound bow that they would use at first (it uses a system of pulleys and strings to operate):  
> https://www.gun.rodeo/gr-images/rodeos/17/12/1748/pse_brute_force_lite__ready_to_shoot_compound_bow_492710_141001.jpg
> 
> And this is the recurve bow that they were gifted by Apollo (It is bent into a tension held form with a string connecting it. When the string it pulled back, the tension builds, and when released the tension is transferred to the arrow which allows it to fly forward.):
> 
> https://img.alicdn.com/imgextra/i1/2456961231/TB2PNf1XCIb61BjSZFDXXa0yVXa_!!2456961231.jpg_600x600q80.jpg


End file.
